Paragraph [0004]—The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
Paragraph [0005]—U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030013483 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A user interface includes a main screen segregated into various screen areas. At least one of the screen areas is devoted to a system application for displaying status icons, and another of the screen areas is devoted to an interface page which may or may not link to other interface pages which are used for displaying current or recent application information for respective user applications, which user applications may be accessed through interaction with the interface page. The application information may be application status information, recent communication messages (such as e-mail messages, SMS messages, or instant messaging messages) and/or one or more upcoming events or to do items for a user. The user interaction may occur through selection with a pointing device such as a stylus, a fingertip stylus, a finger, or one or more buttons, or even through voice commands. The user interface may also include an area reserved for displaying advertisements.” However, this prior art does not disclose the communication device which includes a voice communicating means, an automobile controlling means, a caller ID means, a call blocking means, an auto time adjusting means, a calculating means, a word processing means, a startup software means, a stereo audio data output means, a digital camera means, a multiple language displaying means, a caller's information displaying means, a communication device remote controlling means, a shortcut icon displaying means, a voice recognition means, and a voice tag means.
Paragraph [0006]—For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.